


Incompetent and Untrained

by Kivea



Series: Twenny Week [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Flirting, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: Day 7: Coffee shopKenny was excited to start a new job. Excited to learn the ways of a coffee shop, with his chill boss and his soft wife, the Tweak's. Hell, he even thought that he was doing a pretty good job at it.Until a peculiar customer came in, wanting his order done in a particular way, and was willing to boss Kenny about to make sure it was done right.It was kind of funny, in a cute way.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak
Series: Twenny Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775890
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Incompetent and Untrained

It was a new day. A new day, in a new job. One that would (hopefully) be a little less stressful than his last one, with more secure hours, considering how thinly staffed it was. Thinly staffed as in the only other people who worked there were the husband and wife who owned the place.

Kenny had been there a week, and today would be the first day he was on the front on his own. Mrs Tweak, the lovely lady that she was, with a soft smile, soft smile, and soft curves, had been the one to train him. But now she had taught him everything she thought he needed to know, and Mr Tweak, his boss, would be in the back office if he needed a hand.

So far he was fuckin’ acing it.

They were a cute little family run place, with regular customers who ordered regular drinks. He had made a lot of them with Mrs Tweak’s supervision, and by mid-afternoon he’d served enough people that he was lounging there confidently, feeling successful. This was the kind of laid-back work style that he was in dire need of. Nice and relaxing. Soothing, almost.

Almost, because it wouldn’t stay that way.

He was cleaning the nozzle of one of the coffee machines when the door chimed, attempting to keep himself busy and make a good impression before he started properly slacking off. He turned with a wide smile, as charming as he could be, to greet the newcomer.

“Hey, welcome to Tweak Bro’s. What can I get’cha?”

The person in front of him was someone he could barely see through all the layers wrapped around him. A thick green coat, with a stripy earthy scarf wrapped around his neck and mouth. What he could see were hazel eyes that looked up with a fierceness behind them, and wild blonde hair that looked a little like a birds nest, especially on top of the thick scarf.

It was kind of cute, in a funny way.

There was a murmured response through the thick scarf. He stopped himself laughing.

“Uh, sorry, didn’t quite catch that…?”

The blonde in front of the counter scowled before he scrambled to take off the scarf round his neck, revealing the rest of his face. Kenny’s smile widened just that little bit further.

“Shit – fuckin’ scarf,” the man muttered as he wrapped it around his arm. “You’re the newbie.”

“Yeah, I am. That fresh-faced, huh?”

The hazel eyes narrowed, lips quivering as the man regarded him. He seemed like the suspicious sort.

Kenny raised his brows. “So, what would you like?”

“I want a hazelnut latte, but with an extra half short of coffee – and don’t skimp on it, I know how much she puts in each one, I want three all together. Or maybe four. No, definitely three,” he gestured behind Kenny. “Add the chocolate dusting on top, I don’t care about the fancy shit or whatever I just want a decent amount of it. Please.”

“Sure,” Kenny glanced at the machine next to him. “It’ll be extra for the extra shot, y’know?”

The man huffed out. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, I know. You might as well put four in then. Please.”

He chuckled at the way the please was added on again, more of an afterthought.

He moved to take a cup, turning at the last minute to check: “Take in, or take out?”

“Jesus, take out, I don’t want to stay here.”

He raised a brow. “Like the coffee, but not the atmosphere.”

“Something like that.”

He took a cup.

“Wait.”

He turned and raised an eyebrow.

“Put it in the large one, but like, don’t fill it all the way, yeah?” the man shuffled his weight around. “I know it’s – sorry, I just, I shake a lot, so I don’t wanna spill it when it’s full.”

“Sure, I can do that. Like a regular size, but in a large cup.”

“Yeah!” the man lit up a bit. “Exactly.”

Finally, something that wasn’t grumpy or suspicion on his face.

He moved to the machine to set the shots of coffee up.

“No!” the man stopped him again, peering round the till to look at the machine Kenny was in front of. “Put the hazelnut syrup in first, it tastes better.”

“Uh, right,” he nodded. “Okay. That – really?”

“Really!” the man scowled at him. “Have they taught you nothing? It tastes so much better. It mixes in and – it’s like when you make hot chocolate, you gotta put just a little bit of milk in first to get the mix going else it doesn’t mix right.”

“Right,” he could remember that. That was… “So, the hazelnut syrup.”

“Yes!”

Kenny turned to look up at where the syrups sat. A row of them, marked with fancy labels that…

Were they in French?

“Which…?”

“It’s the third one from the left – it’s got nuts on it, man!”

“Oh! Yeah, I see it.”

“You gotta make sure you measure it right, though,” the blonde advised. “If you put too much in, it’ll be too sweet.”

Kenny turned, holding the cup in one hand and the bottle of syrup in the other. “Do you…want me to bring it over there, for supervision?”

The blonde flushed, eyes blowing wide. “Shit – I didn’t mean to – it’s not that I don’t trust you to do it right it’s just-?!”

“That you don’t trust me to do it right?” he pressed with the whispers of a smirk, walking over. “Here. You can guide me through it. Get it perfect to your standards.”

“Have they not shown you this?”

He shrugged. “They have, you just sound particular.”

“I am not particular!” the blonde hissed in defence. “I just know how to do it right, unlike some people!”

“Should you have trained me?”

Another flush spread across his cheeks. “No…”

Kenny put the cup in front of the nozzle and started to press down. “Like this?”

“No, that’s too slow you’ll end up with – here, let me – just put that back in and-!”

He watched as the tiny terror on the other side of the counter snatched the bottle, unscrewing the top to pour the syrup back in, before he put it down in front of Kenny again, reaching out for his hand and placing it on top of the nozzle again.

“Like this, you wanna count to three like-!”

A much paler hand landed on top of his own. Long fingers, spindly but with a force behind them. Kenny was torn between watching how much syrup he was using, and watching the way the fingers twitched against his own.

“There, so that’s enough – have you done a syrup and coffee mix before?”

“I…honestly don’t think so,” Kenny admitted. “Most of the orders I’ve had have been a bit simpler.”

“I’ll talk you through it – why can’t they put the fucking machine somewhere I can see it?”

Kenny could hear the tremor of laughter in his voice as he spoke. “Would you like to come and show me, instead, Mr Bossy Pants?”

A delectable flush spread across the blonde’s cheeks as he glared. “I’m not a bossy-pants, you’re just incompetent.”

“Oh, wound cuts deep.”

“Alright, fucking smartass. Let me show you how it’s done. If I’m gonna be forking out money for an extra shot, I want to make sure it’s at least nice.”

Before he could really consider if it was a good idea, the man was racing round to flip open the counter and make his way in. He dropped the scarf at a table on the way, shrugging his way out of his thick coat. Kenny took the chance to properly admire him as he got behind the counter, rolling the sleeves of his black shirt up to his elbows, brows pulled together in concentration.

“You got it ready for the shots, right?”

“Yup.”

“Get them ready, I’ll do the milk – I bet she hasn’t taught you how to do the milk properly.”

He decided not to question the excessive use of referring to his boss’s wife as ‘she’. “She said I could tap it, but that you can tell from looking down, and that eventually I’d get used to how long it took.”

“You can hear it,” the man muttered. “Get the shots going, I’ll make you listen, then you can find out.”

The next five minutes consisted of the smaller man – by a few inches, now that they were side by side, shoulder brushing against shoulder – instructing him on how to use the machine.

“You’ve got good hands for this,” Kenny said, unable to stop himself as his eyes raked across the softly freckled face.

“Thanks,” was the dry response. “I grew them myself.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Who did you think would grow them?”

“Hey, could’ve been a lab. Maybe you’re a cyborg.”

“Don’t joke about cyborgs,” hazel eyes were pinned on him, a finger pointing up. He had to take a moment to swallow a lump in his throat. “You never know who could be one. Maybe you’re just fishing.”

“What, for cyborgs?”

“Maybe.”

Kenny’s smile widened, leaning down. “Maybe you’re deflecting.”

“How am I-?!” the blonde practically stomped his foot. “You’re winding me up.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“This is because I told you that you were shit at your job.”

“I mean, you didn’t say those exact words, but thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“I’ll make sure you don’t stay shit at it,” the blonde assured. “C’mon, listen, this will help.”

He took instructions from the bossy man, stepping into his personal space maybe more than he needed to. “Alright.”

“When I heat it up,” he advised. “Tell me when you think it’s done.”

He did as he was asked. He leant in close, focusing on the noise instead of the cute blonde at his side. He was right, there was a change in the noise the machine gave as it heated up, though there was a spike that…

“There?”

The man by his side grinned, wild and proud. “There.”

He was pushed aside as what seemed like autopilot kicked in. The blonde spoke through his movements, describing to Kenny what he was doing and why he was doing it, as Kenny leant against the counter with the cup the housed the hazelnut syrup; the only part of this thing that he properly had a hand in.

Instead he decided to put his time to better use. Namely by checking out the customer he’d let come behind the counter when he really shouldn’t have.

“You’re really good at this, huh?”

The blonde gave a non-committal hum as his hands worked the machine into doing what he wanted. “I suppose.”

“Do you work at a coffee shop?”

“I used to,” he admitted. “But I didn’t like it, so I stopped. The manager pissed me off.”

Kenny laughed. “You get shit managers sometimes. I’m glad mine seems alright.”

There was a smirk on the man’s face. “He didn’t even teach you how to do syrup orders.”

“He…yeah, okay, but he seems pretty chill. So chill he didn’t train me. So chill he might not get mad if I’m ever late.”

The blonde held a hand out. “Cup.”

“You’ve got to tell me your name, first.”

A frown formed on his face. “What?”

“I’ve gotta write it on your cup, right?” Kenny smirked, pulling a sharpie out from the pocket of his apron. “Can’t just write ‘cutie’ on it, as true as it would be.”

A delightful pink lit up across his face. “That’s – give me the cup!”

Kenny grinned, pulling it out of reach as a pale hand shot out for it. “Name, first.”

“You haven’t given me yours either!”

“It’s on my name tag,” he pointed out, tapping the pen against it. “Kenny.”

The blonde didn’t relent as he reached up again, pushing Kenny against the counter in his struggle. “My drink’ll go cold!”

“Why are you being so difficult about this, dude?”

“It’s embarrassing!”

“What, your name?”

The pink grew darker, and Kenny found his attention locked on the hazel eyes that had gotten so close with the blonde stretching out, pressed up against him trying to reach for the cup. “Yes! It is!”

“I won’t laugh. Pinkie promise.”

“I’m-?!”

The door to the back room opened and the blonde gave a yelp of horror, pulling back like he’d been burnt and spinning round to the staff door. Kenny felt a creeping dread that maybe he was about to get into trouble for letting a random person behind the counter of the coffee shop.

In the doorway stood his new boss, Richard, with a white mug in his hands that had ‘BEST DAD’ written across, the ‘best’ scribbled out with ‘worst’ above it in red. A mug he knew, because he’d gotten his brother one the previous year on father’s day as a joke. The man’s brown eyes scanned from Kenny to the other blonde, and a disapproving look crossed his face.

Kenny sucked in a breath, preparing his excuses to explain this situation away, but before he could, Richard spoke.

“If you don’t want to work here anymore, you can’t come round to make your own coffee, son.”

He stopped. The excuses fell unfinished, as his brain tried to process the words. His eyes homed in on the blonde that had his back to Kenny.

“If you trained your staff I wouldn’t have to!” he snapped out. “He didn’t know how to make my order!”

“You don’t order the simplest drinks.”

The blonde gave a low growl of frustration. “You’re so difficult!”

Richard had turned to Kenny with that lazy smile he usually wore. “I hope my boy hasn’t caused you too much trouble, Kenny. Tweek’s never been the most patient.”

“I’m plenty patient!”

Kenny managed to recover enough to ignore the alarms blaring in his brain that connected ‘Richard’s family run business’ and ‘ex-employee’ to ‘you started flirting with your boss’s son’. Instead he gave his best smile and said: “Nah, he’s not caused any trouble. Hopefully now I’ll be able to make his drink for when he visits next!”

“We’ve not finished it yet! Let us finish it!”

“Well, alright then, son. But after this, you gotta stay on the other side of the counter, you hear me?” Richard took a sip from his cup. “You know, you could learn a lot from Kenny here. Patience of a saint, and good manners to boot.”

Hazel eyes landed on him with a glare. “Manners, yeah.”

He bit back his smile.

“I’ll leave you kids to it. Don’t let him push you around too much, Kenny.”

He failed to keep the smile off his face, blue eyes locked on hazel. “I don’t mind if he bosses me about a little bit.”

He received an elbow to his ribs, but his boss didn’t seem to pick up on anything suspicious as he disappeared into the back room.

As soon as the door shut, he was speaking.

“So, this is your job, huh?”

“That I’m glad to be rid of,” ‘Tweek’ declared, snatching the cup and glaring despite the smile on his face.

“Did he call you Tweak?”

He groaned. “Spelt different. But yes.”

“Wow.”

“I told you it was embarrassing.”

“I think it suits you.”

He looked a little too offended.

“Not in a bad way,” Kenny assured. “In a good way. I think you’re pretty cool.”

“I think you’re pretty cool too, I guess.”

His smile widened.

“I’m gonna take my coffee, and I’m gonna leave.”

“But, you’re gonna come back, if this is your folk’s shop, right?”

Tweek looked up with those fierce hazel eyes. “Yeah. I’d like to see how long you last.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I KNOW IT'S LATE I'M SORRY I've been on nightshifts for a couple of days so I've kind of like 
> 
> Totally lost track of what days are. 
> 
> It's unedited, but I'll get to it.


End file.
